


Dark

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otay so I saw a fic where Dean is in love with the reader but doesn’t realize until he loses his eyesight. Well, even at 33, my eyes seem to be getting worse every year. And I love my Sammy. *sigh* Anywho, the thought is, reader is going blind and wakes up one day and it’s gone. Nothing. So Sam helps her learn to live blind. And they fall in love. Angst, smut, fluff, all the good stuff!!! Hehehehehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

“A…um…a C…a G…dammit, I don’t know!” You threw the braille book across the room and put your head in your hands, tears filling your eyes. You were never going to learn this before you lost your sight altogether. You shook your head and went to pick the book up off the floor.  
The boys had tried their best to find a cure for the spell the witch had put on you, but they had found nothing. Even Cas couldn’t cure you. You were slowly losing your eyesight. You struggled to fall asleep at night because you were afraid when you opened your eyes in the morning it would be gone for good. As of now you were reduced to a very small point of vision in each eye, kind of like looking through a pinhole camera.

“Y/N, you alright? I heard a big bang,” Sam walked into your bedroom.

“I’m okay,” you sniffled and sat back on your bed. “Braille is just really hard to learn.”

You heard Sam sigh as he came and sat beside you. “I’m sorry. I wish there was some way I could help. If only we could’ve—”

“Sam, don’t, it’s okay. You and Dean tried your best, I know that. You managed to find all these books in braille so I can still do research for you guys and not feel like a completely worthless hunter. You two have been nothing but nice and I really appreciate it. But–”

“But?” Sam asked gently.

“I’m scared. Sam, I’m so scared. Everything is going to be black and I won’t be able to see anything and I just…” you broke down then and he grabbed you and hugged you tight, his chin resting on top of your head.

After the tears subsided he said, “Do you want me to help you with the braille?”

You wiped your face and nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

He took the book out of your lap and helped you study for the next hour. It was easier with him helping you. Although his warm hands guiding your fingers over the dots was a little distracting. You had a serious crush on the younger Winchester but you were way too scared to let him know. What if he didn’t feel the same way? That would be super embarrassing. So you left it alone.

Sam helped you look up all the tips for blind people to help them do everyday tasks. You practiced putting your finger inside your cup while you poured your coffee so it wouldn’t overflow. You walked around your room with your eyes closed so you could remember where everything was. You even started learning braille. With Sam helping you it was a little bit easier.

It was about a month later when you woke up and it was gone. You blinked again, trying to convince yourself it wasn’t real, but it was. You couldn’t see anything. You started to panic and jumped out of your bed, running into your desk. You heard things falling over as you spun away from the desk and started to run towards what you thought was your doorway. You ran into the wall and fell to the floor screaming Sam’s name.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” You heard him running down the hall and reached out for him.

“It’s gone Sam…I can’t see!”

He pulled you into his arms. “Okay, you’re alright, I’m here,” he rubbed your back and tried to comfort you.

“I’m so scared,” you sobbed.

“You’re gonna get through this, I promise. I’m going to help you.”

And Sam was true to his word, he didn’t leave your side for three weeks. Dean went on hunts without him but he never gave Sam shit about it, he understood. You protested heavily that Sam should go with him, Dean should not be out there hunting alone, but Sam would have none of it.

“I am not leaving you until you are okay to walk around this bunker by yourself and I don’t have to worry about you bumping into walls,” he nudged you with his elbow and chuckled softly.

“Shut up,” you smiled and nudged him back.

Finally there came a case that was so dangerous you wouldn’t take no for an answer. You insisted Sam go with Dean, you would be fine, if you needed anything you would call Cas. Sam begrudgingly agreed and left, threatening you with bodily harm if you didn’t call him immediately if you needed him.

They called you a few times and you were very proud of the fact that you could do the research and help them figure out what they were hunting.

You were taking a nap when there was a soft knock on your door.

“Y/N, you asleep?” It was Sam!

“Nope, come on in!” You sat up in bed, trying to look fully awake.

You heard him laugh as he came in, “You were asleep! Why didn’t you tell me to go away?”

“I missed you,” you smiled as he sat beside you on the bed. “Did you get it?”

“We did,” he took your hand in his. “I’m so proud of you. You were by yourself for a week and you even helped us on the case.”

You blushed and said, “I was scared when you first left, but then I remembered all the things you taught me and I was okay.”

“You are so smart, I knew you would be okay,” you could hear the smile in his voice, but you wanted to see it.

“Sam, can I touch your face?”

“Of course,” he put your hand on his face and you felt his cheek, touched the dimple, then brushed your fingers over his lips. There was that smile you loved. You felt his breath on your fingers and then he grabbed your hand.

“Y/N, can I…would it be alright if I kissed you?”

You gasped, if only he knew how long you had been wishing he would ask you that. “Please.”

You felt the bed shift as he leaned towards you and then his lips were on yours. He kissed you softly, gently, and you put your hands in his hair and pulled him tight against you, parting his lips with your tongue.

He moaned and put his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him. You could feel the heat radiating off his body and you put your hands on his arms, squeezing his biceps. You wanted to feel his chest under your hands so you found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed you again as you traced your fingers along his collarbone.

He moaned against your mouth, “Should I shut the door?”

You nodded and you felt the warmth leave as he got up. You pulled your shirt and bra off and heard his boots and pants hit the floor. The bed dipped as he climbed in beside you and gently pulled your jeans and panties down, kissing his way down your thighs as he did. He made sure you always knew where he was, his fingers or mouth never losing contact with your skin. He made you cry out in pleasure with his lips, tongue and fingers and your body arched up off the bed as your orgasm rolled through you.

“God you’re beautiful,” he breathed against your inner thigh and you gasped and felt for his head. He guided your hand to his hair and you grabbed a fistful of it, pulling him up your body. He groaned and slid in, slowly, kissing your neck as you moaned and wrapped your legs around his waist. He was so gentle with you and you just knew you were leaving scratches on his back, but he didn’t seem to care. 

You came again, explosive, crying out his name and he came shortly after, his face pressed into your neck, his body shaking and shuddering. He lay down beside you and pulled you into his arms. You kissed the hollow of his neck and fell asleep.

Things were great after that. You and Sam were inseperable. Dean grumbled about it, but it was all good-natured teasing. He was happy for you two. About a month went by and the boys came back from another hunt. Sam was so excited you could hear him running down the stairs, calling out your name.

“I’m in the kitchen!” You yelled and you heard Sam run in.

“Y/N, you’re never going to guess what we found!”

“What?” You stood up from the kitchen table and reached out to him.

“The witch who cursed you!” He grabbed your hands and squeezed them. He was shaking he was so excited.

“Are…are you sure?” 

“Yes! Dean is locking her up in the dungeon now.”

“Do you…do you think she’ll lift the curse?”

“If she won’t, we’ll make her,” Sam growled. “Come on,” he put your hand in the crook of his arm and led you to the dungeon.

You heard Dean’s threatening voice booming down the hallway and the witch laughing. She wasn’t going to lift it, she didn’t care about you at all, why would she?

“Listen witch, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Dean said, and you heard his fist hit the table.

“Ohhh, is this the little one I cursed?” she laughed as you entered the room. “How is life in the dark deary?”

“Shut up, you don’t talk to her unless you’re lifting the curse,” Dean snarled.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, I will strip you of your powers,” you heard a gravelly voice say.

“Cas? Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me Y/N. I’m sorry I couldn’t cure you, but at least I found the one who can.”

“Thank you Cas,” tears welled up in your eyes.

“Now, what’s it going to be witch? You give her her sight back and we let you go, or you lose all your powers?”

“How do I know you won’t strip me of my powers after I give her her sight back?” she was almost whining.

“I guess you’re just going to have to trust us,” Dean said.

“Fine,” she grumbled. You heard a few words in Latin and suddenly your eyes were burning like someone was sticking hot pokers in them. You screamed and fell to the floor, your hands flying to your face.

“Y/N! What did you do?!” Sam yelled.

“Relax Winchester, it’s part of the cure,” the witch said.

The burning slowed to a dull ache and suddenly you realized you could see light. You blinked, rubbing your eyes. Things were getting clearer. You blinked once more and the first thing you saw was Sam’s face, a worried expression furrowing his brow as he knelt beside you on the floor.

“Y/N, are you alright?”

You laughed and touched his cheek, “Sam, I can see you! I can see!” You looked around the room and saw Cas and Dean smiling at you and the witch shackled to the chair, a sour expression on her face.

Sam hugged you tight and kissed you, laughing against your lips.

“Can you stand?” He asked you and you nodded as he helped you up off the floor.

You went to Cas and hugged him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled.

“Dean, thank you, so much,” you hugged him tight, squeezing him as hard as you could.

“Glad to help,” he said. “Whoa, ease up, broken rib,” he laughed but you could tell he was in pain.

“I’m sorry!” You stepped back, mortified.

“S’okay, I’m pretty tough.”

“Yes you are,” you smiled. You turned to look at the witch, “So, what are we going to do with her?”

“We will strip the witch of her powers so she can’t do this to anyone else,” Cas said.

“Hey, wait a minute, we had a deal!” she whined.

“I don’t make deals with witches,” Cas said, touching her forehead, and then she was out.

When you and Sam went to bed that night you asked him not to turn off the light.

“I’ve had enough darkness for a while. Besides, I want to look at you,” you lay beside him and traced his features with your fingertips. Every time you got close to his mouth he would kiss them and you would chuckle softly.

“I love you Sam.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
